In the Raindrops
by rent-serenity
Summary: OneShot. Harry and Ginny have both fallen out of love for one another, and found themselves desperate for the attention of one unexpected person. Only, that person doesn't seem to be very much up to love. HPxDM. GWxDM.


**Ships: **GWxDM, HPxDM

**Summary:** OneShot. Harry and Ginny have both fallen out of love for one another, and found themselves desperate for the attention of one unexpected person. Only, that person doesn't seem to very much up to love. HPxDM. GWxDM

**Era:** Harry's & Draco's 7th year, Ginny's 6th

**Contest Information: **This is for a contest Fanfiction #1 at: Finalprophecy. Rules for this contest are located at the bottom.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, that's JK's job; but I use them in stories anyway.

**Warning:** Character death, implied slash.

**Author's Message:**

This is an OneShot, quite long for me actually, but fun nonetheless. It's all first person, starts with Ginny, then Harry and ends with Draco. Hope you enjoy.

**In the Raindrops**

The raindrops from heavy black clouds fall on our heads. Us without shoes, without umbrellas, without any constricting nonsense but lightweight cloaks to keep us warm. It's the three of us. Friends, and for some of us, maybe something more, or so we wish. But something is wrong here, and it's not the fact that he doesn't love either of us back. And it's not the fact that we'd give up our lives to prove our love.

I got over Harry. And most importantly, he got over me. That's right, Harry Potter and I are no more. My brother, Ron doesn't seem to understand this, and that's because of who I've fallen for now. Whoever thought I'd be able to move on in my life?

Not Ron. Certainly not any of my family. And Harry, he can't believe his eyes. But it's not exactly like I have them, or even know them really. Everyone tells me I've lost my mind, but I just feel like I've finally found it.

Everyone wants him. I never thought I would be in so much competition to win a boy's heart. I mean, I thought I had a tough enough time trying to win over Harry – because he was everyone's hero. Now, I'm competing with Harry.

That's a scary thought. Harry wants him, I'm not sure how badly he wants him, but it is fairly obvious. It became the clearest when he came to us for help. He came to the Burrow and asked _me_ for help.

He came to me. Not mom, not dad, not any of my brother's, me. He did not go to Harry, no, he came to me. Maybe this means something, or maybe I'm just pretending it does, because I really want him to be mine. I love him, he has changed so much since I have seen him last.

Draco Malfoy. That's who he is. And he's gorgeous, and brilliant and has so much strength. He talks to me like he's actually talking to an equal. No one ever does that. I have shared so much with him, but he shares nothing with me. He knows every secret I have ever possessed, and all I know is that he deeply regrets his past.

He has told me that given the chance, he'd go back and change so many things. He has told me that he would forget his father, and befriend the ones who would never give up on him. He means me. He means Harry.

The problem is, as I said, is not that he used to hate me and Harry both. It's not that me and Harry know deep down that we'd fight to the death to have him...maybe, we've never really been given that opportunity; and as seemingly interested as Draco is in a showdown, he'd never ask that of ether of us.

On some nights, I would be sitting outside by a crackling fire, listening to the sounds of night, and he would join me until the dawn. We wouldn't talk much, just watch the fire, and we'd share secrets with our eyes, telling our life stories. His were always so much more painful, though he never spoke a word.

We would race on broomsticks, the three of us. Forgetting everything but the sheer joy of being in the air. We are natural born flyers, meant for speed, meant to live free. Both boys laughed at me when I told them this.

Some day's we'd fly off to the country, just me and him. We would talk about nothing of importance, but it was still the most fun we had ever had. There were waterfalls that we'd weave in and out of on our brooms, getting soaking wet and swimming for hours; following that we'd dry out in the sun, and he still wouldn't tan or burn in the sun, no matter how much time we spent.

The problem is not that he has never promised either of us his heart. It is not that he has never given more than a slight indication that he likes either of us.

For the first rain of this year, I went out to dance in it. And he watched me, with a smile on his lips. I'd never seen him smile before. I stopped in mid step to watch him watch me. His smile faded, faded into something so peaceful and harmonious.

But that same look gave me chills that day. For him to be that happy, that at peace meant only one thing.

The problem is that he is giving up his life to prove that he does love us. But this I think this wasn't planned, not initially anyway. And I have to believe that given the choice, he would choose life.

He hasn't told us any of this. He hasn't told us he's dying either, not in anything but subtle hints and quick comments. He does not realize that we have caught on – or maybe he has, and he just can't bring himself to face us.

I would do anything to keep him alive; but no matter what I say, he always changes the subject. He does the same with Harry.

We've guessed that he's not dying in the whole "we're all dying just by living" sort of way. But actually slowly coming apart, physically, mentally, and spiritually. After all, what does he have to live for?

Oh! If I could only tell him to live for me! To be strong and hold on for decades to come. This is the only thing I don't understand about him. How can anyone give up on life when there is so much going for him?

I know he has been through a lot. We all have. But everything is better now. The war is over, we have survived. He's freed of his family. So why is he so longing to go?

Why must he leave me?

I've never loved anyone more, and all I've wanted in return is just his respect and his friendship. I would like more. But something in his eyes tells me that he'll never allow that.

I do not know how to carry on without his guiding hand. For right now, if it were not for him right next to me, holding my hand, I'd be in tears, knowing I was going to lose him. He won't let me cry right now. He's made us promise, no tears, no grieving, no brought up memories of the past tonight.

It's just the three of us. Embracing one last moment, a last moment until he's gone. That's when he knows we'll grieve, but we can't turn away from him now. No matter how much we can beg him to change his mind about this.

Because he won't tell us he loves us. He won't promise us a future. Maybe he doesn't even want to. Maybe we've faked the whole thing to our liking, and we're the one's just steering him around.

---

Standing here, facing what I know could be the end of something again. I can't help but ask why? Why must everything turn out so wrong?

Why in my life must everything I love and cherish die? It seems to be some cruel ironic fate.

Nowhere as cruel and ironic as my ex-girlfriend falling for the same guy I like.

Which is even less as cruel and ironic as the fact that I have fallen for my rival, my enemy. The one I hated for all these years. And a man no less.

But none of these things matter anymore. The only thing that matters is that I love him, and he doesn't love me. I think he care, yes; but he's just the Draco Malfoy I know so well. Secretive and scheming. Only this time, this is the worst scheming idea he's ever planned.

He plans on ending life tonight. Life as I know it, for when he's gone, I don't know how I can bear yet more pain.

First my parents, then Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, the countless many that died in battle, and now Draco. How he cannot see how much this will affect me, I do not know. I wish he'd think this through, realize how many care for him, how much I care for him.

I haven't forgotten everything that he's helped me through since he's re-entered my life. But all of that will just be blown to hell. Everything will hurt again.

He's told me a lot about his life, and at the same time, nothing. He asks the questions most of the time. He tells me it's not his place to let me ask; not anymore.

When I ask him what that means, he says it's because of everything he's put me through, everything everyone has put me through; he doesn't want to cause any more pain or strife in my life.

I've never told him, but it causes me more distress to not know anything. It feels like he's shutting me out, keeping me closed off, and probably he is. I know that even if he knew how I felt, he probably still wouldn't answer any questions. He's bottled everything inside, promising nothing to no one. He can't, not anymore, when he has believes so clearly that he has nothing left to promise.

He doesn't realize his strength, his talents. He doesn't realize that when I look at him, I see beyond the pain and the horrors of his life. I see all the good he wants to create, everything he wants to help restore.

I wish often, that I had more to offer him then just myself. I wish I could grant him all the peace he deserves after dealing with everything he's had to. I've tried my best, to give him something more to hold onto.

My favorite moments, are just reminiscing on the past, and remembering how childish and young we were back then. But those moments have a darker side to them as well; knowing that we hated each other so. Knowing how much I wished him dead. Realizing how obsessed I was with him then, even though I hadn't realized it at the time.

Now my obsession is taken to a whole new level, a real level. Of love and trust, and hope that he can forgive what I have done, and I can forgive what he has done.

We spend afternoon's playing wizard chess, as I tell him about my life during my six years at Hogwarts with him. I leave out the bits that we both want to forget, and he doesn't seem to mind so much.

At night, we often fly over the town, when it's too dark for all the Muggles to see us. We discuss everything that's not important, and it's the most wonderful and treasured conversations I ever have with him.

He's more insightful then he ever realizes. Even more optimistic at times – which I'm sure to never point out, because he always corrects his mistake with the most cryptic comments he can muster.

My love has been left disregarded, no matter how much time we spend together.

He rejects any physical contact. He doesn't hug, or kiss, or even shake hands any more. I don't really know if I've really ever seen him do such things before anyway. Except for the handshake that I had turned away at the beginning of our first year.

Today is the first time he's allowed either Ginny or me to touch him, and all we're doing is holding his hands. He only lets us now because he's about to die.

I don't know how to let him go. I've never known in advanced before – and it's a hundred times worse because there is still nothing I can do if he won't take our help.

Ginny and I used to talk about it with him - sort of, when we first started to believe he might be plotting such a thing. It became more obvious over time, but with each mention or concern turned his way, he'd make a snappy retort that always made us think otherwise.

That is until tonight. I'm terrified for what is going to happen. Ginny is too, I know we both have that same look of hurt and loss in our eyes, though he's not even gone yet. But tonight at his request, we're told to be joyous. To make this a celebration.

But how can I celebrate death? You reach a certain point, when you realize that sometimes you just have to give up, and do what someone else wants, because even thought they might not know what's good for them; they still are going to do it. No matter what you say. And I only want to make his last few moments memorable, if not enjoyable.

If that is in my capabilities to do so.

---

I have never let go of anything in my life before. Even things I hate, I've kept onto them as if they are existence itself. Like Harry for example, like Ginny. Like my father. Like everything around me.

I can't tell them the truth, and they can only guess so much. They'll never understand why I did what I had to do. And my only gift to them, is to keep my silence, and let them believe it was my decision.

Honesty will crush them both, and I've never cared about two people more than the ones standing with me here, in these raindrops.

This will be the last weather I ever witness, ever feel on my skin. The cool rain on my body, in my hair. Running our bare feet against the blades of grass.

This will be the last place I'll ever be.

My two loves stand before me, and they can never know how much I love both of them. Because once I part, I will crush them enough without them knowing.

These will be the last two people I ever witness my last moments with.

I don't tell either of them my feelings. Fearing the worst. But they tell me everything, making me feel so much more awful about what I have to do.

These are my last moments.

And I can never pick between the two of them. For they are my perfect happiness and the only reality I've ever been able to escape to. And now I'm about to leave them. The ones who taught me to love, to believe something that seems so ridiculous. They made me believe love, believe smiles, believe justice, and truth, and forgiveness.

But my life has proven all of their theories wrong. If only it didn't, maybe then I'd fight harder. But I know there is no escape from my fate.

If I love, I cause suffering. If I smile I cause tears in the eyes I love. No matter what, I am cursed.

In life, I was nothing but a monster, wrecking destruction for just being. So perhaps, in death, I can create something beautiful, something true. Perhaps the only gift that I can give to life is disappearing altogether.

If I believed in justice, then my father wouldn't be still alive. My father would have gotten what he deserved already. I would have gotten what I deserved long before this. Justice, would have let Harry suffer less. Let Ginny reach the dreams she so desperately wants. Because justice for the wicked and brave is nonexistent.

If truth were the answer to all, then I'd be able to tell them why I have to die. Tell them I made an unbreakable vow with the Dark Lord before his death, that if he did not kill Harry in the end and he was destroyed, that I would take Harry's life apart. Slowly, until he had nothing left. Take his friends; take his remaining Weasley family, all of it. Then I would take his own life, when he was crawling on hands and knees begging me for it.

If I believed in truth, I'd have to tell them I wanted to do this, for a really long time. I'd come to my senses if I was speaking the truth, and when I voiced out my feelings for them, I'd shut down completely – I'd decide my life was more worthy than theirs. And I would take it all from them.

If truth, I would destroy only more things that make this world truly beautiful.

And if I believed in forgiveness; then I'd believe that I could still make it through this. That they'd somehow find a way to break the bonds of the curse, and that they'd love me and there would be no more judging. But I know what I have done is too horrible to be forgiven. I've done so much worse then simply planning Harry's downfall.

But they'll never know any of that. Because as I hold each of their hands in mine. The darkness is closing in, even though they've started a crackling fire. I don't know what my last words will be, but I have to pick them fast. Because the world is coming to a close. Because I've made it clear, I will not destroy these innocents. I will not destroy the ones I love. And the curse has taken me over. I'm going to be dead soon.

And as my body shuts down. I forget that I shouldn't tell them I love them. Forget that I shouldn't announce that I'm dieing. Forget, that I shouldn't apologize. Things Malfoy's should never do, I've forgotten it all, and my last words are these as I smile, as I forgive, as I ask for forgiveness, "The truth is, I have always loved you both. But beauty like yours should never have been wasted on such an existence such as mine. I'm sorry. Please forgive me for what I have done."

No Malfoyish sneers. No trademark drawls. Just me, falling apart, accepting that I have to let go.

And these simple thoughts, we'll be the last thing I ever think, as death overcomes all.

---

**A/N:**

Please R&R tell me what you think.

**Contest Rules:**

The prompt for this contest is this: write a story about three characters, with two falling in love with one of them. At least one character must die (you choose the method of death).

**Rules:**  
(1) English only, please.  
(2) Must be over 3,000 words.  
(3) Only use Harry Potter characters (no originals).  
(4) At least 4 entrances are needed in order to be judged.  
(5) If the rating is over PG, please give put up a warning!


End file.
